planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm
| First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes| Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Malcolm is an upcoming character that will appear in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Not much is known about him as of currently other then he will be the male human protagonist lead of the film hence replacing Will Rodman. Malcolm is also the father of Alexander, the husband of Ellie, and the human counterpart of Caesar. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Malcolm was once an architect who was married and had a son with her named Alexander. His first wife died, leaving Alexander without a mother. Sometime during the outbreak of the Simian Flu, Malcolm met and later married a former nurse named Ellie. During their journey, they encounter the ape leader and king Caesar and are introduced to a world in which Caesar is king and is struggling to prevent a war with what remains of humans. More to come… Personality Like Ellie, Malcolm is kind and wants to protect the apes. He has a complicated relationship with his son, Alexander and tries to identify with him. More to come… Relationships Caesar Caesar is Malcolm's ape counterpart. Who stumbles across Malcolm and his family in the forest. Over time, Malcolm forms a bond with him and meets Caesar's family, also forming a bond with them. More to come… River River is the ape counterpart of Malcolm's teenage son, Alexander. Upon meeting Caesar, Malcolm meets River, Caesar's teenage son who comes to develop a bond with his own son. More to come… Alexander Alexander is Malcolm's teenage son. Their relationship is complicated as to the way things have been for the humans after the virus outbreak. Malcolm does love his son dearly and wants to identify with him in the same way Caesar wants to identify with River. More to come… Ellie Ellie is Malcolm's second wife. After the death of his wife, Malcolm enters into a relationship with a former nurse and war journalist. He later marries her making her the step-mother of his son, Alexander. More to come… Dreyfus Dreyfus is Malcolm's boss. Whom Malcolm works very closely with. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. More to come… Koba More to come… Notes *He will be the leader of a small pocket of human survivors and will be the human counterpart of Caesar. *It is likely that Malcolm's first interaction with Caesar will be in the forest as Jason Clarke has said that Malcolm and Ellie as well as Caesar bump into each other in the forest. Trivia *Jason Clarke who will play Malcolm in the film has said that Malcolm will "go on a journey with Caesar and find his inner ape". *Malcolm will have a son who will be mourning the loss of his mother. *It has been said that Malcolm will be an architect. *Malcolm will have a new wife which may cause tension between him and his son. *Malcolm will share scenes with Caesar's son, River. *Malcolm is not the brother of Will as the second tv spot has Malcolm asking Caesar who the man in the video is and Caesar replies "A good man like you" indicating that they aren't related as Malcolm doesn't recognize him. *As seen in Dawn's first official featurette, there is a small piece of behind-the-scenes footage where Jason Clarke (Malcolm) is being attacked by one of the ape actors, who appears to be Toby Kebbell (Koba). It can be indicated by this footage that Malcolm will get into some type of altercation with Koba, during the film at some point. *In the newest TV spot, it is revealed that Malcolm journeys with Caesar to his old home, the Rodman House. Joining Caesar in the attic which use to be the chimp's old bedroom, he watches as Caesar views a video recorded by Will about 15 years earlier and asks who the man in the video is. Caesar, not wanting to explain who it is just tells him that the man (Will) was a good man like Malcolm. *There is a shot in the newest domestic and international trailers where Caesar is holding Malcolm the same way he held Will in Rise. *When Malcolm calls for Caesar, it is very similar to the scene in Rise where Will calls for Caesar during the fight on the bridge. *There is a strong possibility that Malcolm tells someone (possibly Alexander) about Caesar and explains how the virus made the apes evolve. This is a reference from the most recent TV spot of a voiceover (Jason Clarke) explaining the history of the Simian Flu and how it involves Caesar. Image Gallery Malcolm.jpg|Pain? 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his men and his family. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|With Caesar and Koba. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village near the dam with Ellie and one of his men. la_ca_0403_dawn_of_planet_apes_029.jpg|Malcolm surrounded by Apes including River and Koba. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Malcolm and Caesar watch their families. Caesar meets Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter Caesar. Head to Head.jpg|Malcolm shares a moment with Caesar. Another way.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie attempt to reason with Caesar. Ellie argues with Carver.jpg|Malcolm listens to Ellie and Carver argue. Malcolm confronts Dreyfus.jpg|Confronting Dreyfus. Malcolm and others encounter apes.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter the apes. I have an idea.jpg|"I have an idea". Surprise.jpg|Malcolm jumps back in surprise when confronting Caesar. Malcolm in a sewer.jpg|Malcolm in the sewer. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm in bed with Ellie. Chance.jpg|Malcolm begs Dreyfus to give the apes a chance. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)